


Solitude Was the Only Logical Ending

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, Jealousy, Loneliness, Negative Thoughts, Repressed Feelings, honestly this was just an excuse to make logan sad, hurt comfort but its just hurt, repressing feelings, theres no comfort here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Logan is tired of being treated badly, and decides to give up.





	Solitude Was the Only Logical Ending

**Author's Note:**

> this was done pretty quick and i dont know how much i really like this

sol·i·tude  
/ˈsäləˌt(y)o͞od/  
noun  
• 1.the state or situation of being alone:

Logan didn’t feel anything. Or, well, that’s what he tried to convince others and himself. The truth was – He felt a lot.

Logan felt a burning in his chest whenever one of the other sides (Or Thomas himself) would dismiss one of his ideas. It’d wrap itself around him with arms he couldn’t see, tightening it’s hold and squeezing the confidence out of him. Their words would slip into his ears and twist around his brain, polluting his thoughts and tearing him down.

Logan felt the warmth of being complemented, no matter how rare. He’d feel it fluttering around him, pressing soft kisses filled with admiration and love on his skin. The words raised him up as if he as flying above it all.

Logan felt the cold feeling of being alone. It froze his blood and turned his tears to ice, although none of the others were ever around to witness them. The feeling would loom over him like a threatening shadow, numbing him and making him fear losing his family.

Logan felt the bitter pang of jealousy when he was the other sides interacting without including him. When not even an offer came for him to join their movie nights, or their cuddle sessions, Logan would feel as though he couldn’t breathe, like he was drowning without someone to save him. He’d hear the whispers in his ears. “They don’t want you,’ They’d say.

And Logan believed it.

Of course, as logic, Logan was needed for Thomas to get by. He was needed for planning, for schedules, for remembering, for reasoning. He was needed, yes. But was he wanted? Logan didn’t think so. He was rarely shown appreciation, but he’d hold onto those few moments like precious stones. He wasn’t fun and bubbly like Patton, he wasn’t romantic and strong like Roman, he wasn’t mysterious and sarcastic like Virgil.

He was cold and boring. He was a downer on the other sides’ moods. He ruined things, took away the fun in them.

And so, Logan decided that if he wasn’t wanted, he wouldn’t stay around. He began avoiding the others, no matter how cold and numb the loneliness left him. He pushed away the bitterness and shook away the voices when jealousy reminded him that none of the others had noticed he’d left. He ignored the burning he felt in his chest when his brain would whisper harsh words to him in the others’ voices.

He ignored everything. All his feelings, the thoughts, the burning and the ice. He ignored the tears, the flashes of anger. He ignored everything. He didn’t need any of it.

Because in the end, solitude was the only logical ending.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, be sure to check out some of my other works!!!


End file.
